


With Flowers in Her Hair

by machka



Series: Schmoop Bingo - Love Story (Brookemann) [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Each flower is a soul blossoming out to nature.' - Gerard De Nerval</p><p>Every woman deserves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Flowers in Her Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile).
> 
> Written for the [schmoop_bingo](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile/) challenge, using the prompt "Flowers."
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

"This place where you hike..." Neal began, running a hand through his hair a bit nervously, "...what does the path look like? Is it paved, or gravel, or nonexistent, or...?" He was acutely aware of Dave's derision of his hiking abilities, and he wanted to be sure he had the right shoes for the job. He eyed his well-broken-in tennis shoes a bit suspiciously, but figured if they hadn't fallen apart by now, they were still good to go...

Brooke grinned and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, working it into a braid. "It's a well-worn dirt path that is about six feet wide in most places... There is nothing that is going to jump out and grab you, and I promise you that the view from the top is amazing."

Neal nudged his shoes with his toes, breathing out a soft sigh when they stayed in one piece. "I believe you..." he murmured, settling down on the couch to pull his shoes on. "Just...Dave, y'know?" Neal's pride was on the line, here, and he sure as fuck didn't want to hear him crowin' "I told you so!"

Brooke shook her head. "Forget about Dave. He's just jealous he doesn't get to go," she teased. She could see the worry in his eyes and she reached out, placing her hand on his cheek. "They'll be fine."

Neal paused as Brooke touched his cheek, his eyes closing as he leaned into her touch with a soft sigh. "...I know," he whispered, opening his eyes and meeting her gaze. "I know I can do this. Just gotta prove it t'Heartthrob."

Brooke leaned in, kissing Neal softly on the side of his mouth. "Prove it to yourself, not Dave."

Dammit, Brooke was right. Neal nodded and bent over, tying his shoes quickly. "Ready when you are," he said, forcing a bright smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Brooke threaded her fingers through Neal's as they headed up the path. It wasn't steep, so there was no fear of slipping. "Is it as bad as you thought it would be?" she asked softly.

Neal shot Brooke a sidelong glance, squeezing her hand gently. "Naw, this ain't bad at all, really..." he murmured, shaking his head. "I wasn't really that worried," he deflected, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Just...didn't want Dave t'be right, that I couldn't do this. You know how he likes to lord it over me..." He sighed softly, looking around at the vegetation next to the path. "Just because I don't like th'outdoors much...don't mean I _can't_ do this..."

Brooke nodded in understanding. "Maybe you just haven't found the right reason to like the outdoors," she said, smiling softly. She could feel the breeze blowing a strand of hair that had escaped from her braid into her face. She reached up, tucking it behind her ear.

Neal studied her profile, momentarily breathless from something other than their easy climb. "Yeah...the whole family campin' thing didn't always go well..." he said softly, his eyes watching the way the loose strands of her hair fluttered in the light breeze.

Brooke tipped her head to the side and smiled softly. "Well then, I'll just have to show you the beauty of it all," she said quietly, turning back to the path and drifting closer to Neal as they walked.

"You already have," Neal murmured back, pressing a soft kiss to Brooke's hair as he squeezed her hand tighter.

Brooke leaned into Neal as they walked up the path. It was a nice day - not too hot and not too cool...just perfect. They were coming up on a shady part of the trail, and she smiled. "You want to sit down for a bit?"

"I'm not tired!" he protested quickly, but then thought about it a minute and added, "...But sure, would be nice t'sit and re-hydrate, or whatever..." He could feel that cursed blush creeping up his neck...good God, when was he going to get over that?

Brooke grinned and reached out and snagged a tiny white wild daisy, twirling the stem between her fingers. "These are my favorite wild flowers," she said, and slipped it behind her ear.

Neal glanced over at the precariously-perched flower, then reached out and snagged it quickly. He took a quick sniff of it and then slowed his pace somewhat, falling a step or two behind. Smiling to himself, he picked up her braid and threaded the stem of the daisy through it, weaving it into her hair securely. "There..." he murmured, and sped up a bit to take her hand once more.

Brooke laughed softly. "Thanks. It's been a long time since I've had flowers in my hair."

"It should happen more often..." he murmured, snatching another daisy quickly from his side of the path and repeating the maneuver.

Brooke grinned over her shoulder. "Well, you are more than welcome to do it any time you'd like," she said softly, pulling him toward a rather large rock to sit on in the shade.

"...M'kay..." he said softly, giving her a sly smile. He let her tug her in the direction of the rock, and watched her get settled before touching a finger lightly to the tip of her nose. "...Stay right here..." he murmured. "I'll be right back."

With that, he headed back to the path, disappearing behind the vegetation.

Brooke watched, intrigued by what Neal was doing. She pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them, and waited for him to get back from whatever it was that he was doing.

A short while later, Neal returned, working on something in his hands. he glanced up at Brooke with a slow grin. "Got somethin' for ya," he said, and stopped beside her.

In his hands was circle of flowers, all braided together - mostly the small daisies she liked, but a few of the other scattered wildflowers that had lined the path were interwoven as well. With a soft smile, he lifted the circlet over her head, and settled it onto her brow.

"...There..." he whispered softly.

Brooke raised her hand to touch the circle of flowers, her face lighting up with a huge smile. "Well now...a man of many talents!"

Neal shrugged slightly, the blush returning to his cheeks. "...Learned a few things from m'lady friends over the years..."

Brooke smiled softly. "Well, I'm glad...thank you." She reached out and gently touched the side of his face.

Neal smiled faintly back, reaching up to cover her hand with his own. "Crowned my fair share of May Queens in m'time," he whispered, "...but none of them were as pretty as you..."

Brooke smiled and pulled Neal toward her slowly. She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, and then leaned in further and kissed him softly on the mouth, her tongue darting out to wet his lips. "Thank you...it's been a while since someone's said that I was pretty..." she said softly.

Neal blinked at her in stunned confusion. "...What?" he whispered softly. "...But..." He cupped Brooke's cheeks gently, studying her eyes a moment. "...You're the most beautiful woman I know, Brooke...and you should hear that as often as possible..."

Brooke ducked her head and blushed. "It's been a long time since someone who cares about me has said it...someone who isn't family or friends," she said softly, her eyes bright.

Neal's breath caught in his throat, trapping the words that it was still far too soon to say...but there were still other ways to express them.

Neal leaned in and kissed her deeply, cupping the back of her neck gently.

Brooke gasped into Neal's mouth at the intensity of the kiss. She leaned into it instantly, not wanting to let go of the feelings that were rushing through her.

Neal pulled her in tightly, wrapping an arm around Brooke's waist to shift their bodies closer together, the scent of her floral crown perfuming the air. The world around him faded away as he kissed her even harder, claiming her for his own.


End file.
